


6. Cuddle With A Stuffed Toy

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: Night.This is a series of unrelated drabbles, meaning they can all be read separate.





	6. Cuddle With A Stuffed Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).
> 
> Extremely, extremely short, but like the numbers would have all been messed up if I didn't cross post this one too.

“Goodnight,” his brother mutters softly, flicking the light off as he closes the door behind him. Max listens after him for more than a minute, Alec’s footsteps echoing heavy down the hall in that sad way that seems to accompany everything he does lately. The young boy frowns, taking a deep breath, and then climbs over to the very edge of his bed to reach under it and grasp at something soft. It lands with a silent bounce on the bed beside him before he pulls it to him with a relieved sigh.

He settles back down into his pillows, clutching the stuffed dragon to him like a lifeline.


End file.
